The Legend of Spyro: The Fantasy War
by Cazcat
Summary: The dragon's unite to clear out all the darkness in the land! Finished! Rated T for some violence. My first fanfic ever!
1. Discoveries

**

* * *

The Fantasy War- Chapter 1: Discoveries**

**This is my fist fanfic ever so I hope you like it and wanna read more! **

* * *

Spyro, Cynder and sparx looked out the door at the dark army marching towards the dragon temple they would have been about a mile away but still visible. They saw the huge figure of the dark master.

The war has started and the dragons have made peace with the humans.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ignitus, the fire dragon.

"Yeah I think so" said Spyro.

"Can we at least have one last game of tag before we die? Asked Sparx

"Not now Sparx" replied Spyro.

"I will defend you and Cynder with my life" said Ignitus.

"Hey you're forgetting a special someone!" protested Sparx.

"Thank you but what if they destroy the temple?" said Spyro.

"I'm not sure but I will do everything in my power to stop them" said Ignitus.

"I will use my ice breath to freeze the door shut" said Cyril the ice dragon.

"There's no way we can keep them out forever they will break through eventually" said Volteer the electric dragon

"They are here to kill Spyro he holds the gift of power and light, If they kill Spyro they can use the power for themselves and that means everlasting night!" yelled Terrador the earth dragon

Hunter the ranger was up on one of the temples towers looking down on the dark army

"It looks like they have stronger amour that can penetrate some of your breath attacks!" said Hunter.

"That'll make them a lot stronger than before we must use melee if we want defend ourselves against the dark army" yelled Ignitus.

"The dark army soldiers have been equipped with a dark power they are a lot stronger than before so look out" yelled Hunter from up in the tower.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Spyro

10 minutes later…

The dark army was at least 100 yards away now and the rangers in the army were shooting arrows at the temple.

Hunter shot and ducked as arrows flew past his head.

"Spyro I'm scared, I don't believe I used to serve the dark master I'm sorry!" confessed Cynder.

"It wasn't your fault the dark master controlled you! Don't be sorry" replied Spyro.

The war had begun the dark soldiers climbed up the walls and shot arrows down on the dragons.

Hunter was a great shot he never missed. Hunter was shotting dozens of arrows at the soldiers climbing the walls,

But there were too many.

The whole temple wall was covered in dark soldiers and they surrounded the dragons.

Hunter didn't give up he kept on shotting dozens of arrows in to the crowd of enemy's but the rangers in the dark army had a special type of arrow its called the shadow dart they shot it at him and it whizzed and hit Hunter straight in the shoulder.

"Hunter!" Spyro screamed as hunter fell down from the tower in to the crowd of soldiers.

The dark master approached the dragons. Ignitus shot a fire missile at the dark master. It hit him but did no damage the dark master whacked Ignitus flying in to the temple wall he was knocked out. Next was Terrador,

"You fool how you dare challenge me you've seen what I can do!" boomed the dark master.

"I'll take my chances" said Terrador as he sent a full power earth blast in the dark master's direction.

The dark master simply let it hit him and again it did nothing! The dark master charged up his shadow bolt and shot it at Terrador the impact sent him flying towards Volteer and Cyril it knocked them in to the temple door the door smashed. Volteer and Cyril got up and saw Terrador lying on the ground blood was dripping on to the ground from a wound on Terrador left side.

Volteer and Cyril then got whacked in to the wall by the dark master they were knocked out as well.

"What fools now they know the full extent of my power!" boomed the dark master.

Spyro Cynder and Sparx crept away and were flying away when the dark master shot a shadow bolt at them it hit Spyro on the wing and he came crashing down in to the crowd of soldiers.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as she flew away

'Hide at the base I'll meet you there' Spyro shouted

"That's if you survive!" the dark master boomed

Cynder and Sparx flew away to their secret base.

"Farewell buddy!" Sparx shouted from far away

Meanwhile Spyro was fighting the dark master; the dark master was charging an extremely powerful shadow blast to totally fry Spyro well that was what he was planning but Spyro had an idea to counter the dark master's attack!

The dark master had it fully charged so he fired it at Spyro. But at that moment Spyro glowed with a shining light it surrounded him the whole dark army covered their eyes at the sight, Spyro's scales turned goldy purple.

Spyro shot a beam of light at the dark masters shadow blast it exploded but, the beam of light went through the explosion and hit the dark master with tremendous speed the dark master fell to the ground below.

The dark army couldn't do anything with out permission from their master, so they just stared at their unconscious master clueless. Spyro took advantage of this to fly away to find Cynder and Sparx.

'How am I going to get the guardians outta there alive?' Spyro thought to him self

The base wasn't much of a base it was just a hollow tree (good for hiding).

Spyro landed there to see Cynder collecting firewood and Sparx annoying her as usual.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as she dropped the fire wood and ran over to hug him.

"Oh boy heres all the mushy stuff" Sparx added

Cynder put bandages on Spyro's wounds, and Sparx was being a pain, at that moment there was a huge explosion that rocked the hideout. They all ran outside to see where the explosion came from to they're amazement the temple was in ruins and fire surrounded the area, but there was no sign of the dark master or his army.

"This is work of evil"

The dragons… and Sparx went down to the temple or should I say where the temple was to explore or look for bodies. Cynder found a couple of soldiers with arrows through their head but no sign of anything else when…

"Hey guys I think I have found something" said Spyro as he threw away debris that was covering the figure of Ignitus. Spyro started to see the image of Ignitus body. Cynder ran over to see what Spyro found.

"Oh no Spyro I'm so sorry" said Cynder.

"It's ok It's my fault I should've got em outta here" said Spyro

"No there was no way to get them out; anyway there was nothing that you could do!" Replied Cynder

"Oh Spyro come and see this!" Cynder exclaimed

Spyro ran over to where Cynder was and his jaw dropped to the ground. They were staring at the gigantic body of the dark master!

"Why did they blow up the temple if their master was inside?" asked Spyro.

"Maybe it wasn't the dark master that made the order maybe it was someone or something else? Said Cynder.

Sparx had already uncovered the other guardians. Spyro frowned trying not to cry.

"Anyway let's get on with our lives and get to the human city where we'll be safe… for now" ordered Spyro.

**

* * *

Caz: Like it? Review BIG and please tell me if it's good for my first story ever!?**

**Next chap will be out very soon. If I don't get interrupted by homework! Awww**

**Sorry if it was a bit long I will try making the next chapters a bit ****smaller...**

**Thanks Mad Guns for the inspiration.**

**R&R**

* * *


	2. The Dawn of War

**The Fantasy War- Chapter 2- The Dawn of War**

**Here it is chapter 2 where the fantasy war begins**

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were flying to the human city of Sydney. But on the way they spotted something down in the marshes. They went down to see what it was, to their amazement it was Hunter!

"Hunter!" Spyro shouted as he came down to land.

"Spyro my friend how are you going?" asked Hunter

"Your injured we should get you healed up come on jump on my back" Spyro said

"Well it would help me get to the human city faster if that's where you're going?" asked Hunter

"Yes that's where we're going to get away from the dark master" said Spyro

They flew off towards the closest human city they could find. Hunter had pulled out the arrow that had hit him in the shoulder back at the temple.

"I saw this medium sized dark demon looking thing heading towards the temple with an army bigger than the dark army, but these soldiers were scary they had weapons you wouldn't believe!" Hunter told them.

"Then yeah they placed the explosives in the temple and I couldn't stop them on my own" confessed Hunter.

"Then maybe it was him that blew up the temple and the dark master, but what about the dark soldiers? Asked Cynder.

"I saw the thing leading the army away from the temple a little after but then I got seen by the army when they were on their way out, they chased me for ages, but I finally lost them out in these marshes" explained Hunter.

"Okay but was this demon thing something we have ever seen before?" asked Spyro.

"If you ask me I think that hunter is crazy" Sparx said in an annoying voice.

"Sparx shut your little tiny mouth!" Spyro said in an annoyed voice.

"What he could be" Sparx told them.

"Ok we better get behind human lines before this demon and its army finds us out here" Hunter said.

"Here we go again… another army we have to wipe out" Sparx said.

"I think it would be smart if we get the human to help us in this one?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah good idea" Spyro said as Hunter climbed on his back.

They flew over what the humans called the 'dark marshes'.

Cynder caught a dark figure out of the corner of her eye she turned her head to get a better at it.

She found herself staring at a dark figure (That looked like the demon Hunter saw).

"Spyro I saw the demon!" its back there a bit" Cynder whispered.

Should we go have a look and see what they are planning? Asked Spyro.

Yup that would let us find out what they are planning to do to the humans" said Hunter.

They flew back to see a group of at least 250 heavily armed soldiers and a huge buff soldier that looked like the leader of the group.

"Quiet guys we can't be spotted" whispered Hunter

"Cynder could you cloak and go in there and find out what they are up to? Asked Hunter

"I could but Ignitus told us that these soldiers have great sight and can hear you approximately 500 metres away" Cynder said.

"Then I guess we have to take that risk!" Sparx said trying to whisper.

Cynder stood still and then vanished, she walked as quietly as she could up to the huge tent that she heard them talking she went up to the door of the tent and slipped in without making a single sound.

She saw the huge general at the head of a table and a dozen normal sized soldiers…

"We must move fast and get them while they're off-guard" said the general.

"I agree all three groups can move in and there will be no escape for them!" said a soldier sitting on the left side of the table.

"If we take out the military base they will have no defence" said the huge general…

"So it is, we strike at dawn" said a soldier.

All the men got up and headed for the door. Cynder thought she'd better get out as well.

So she slipped through the door and snuck back to where the others were.

Cynder told them everything she heard.

Spyro had a slim smile on his face

"Then I guess we have to get them off-guard" said Spyro.

"Good idea, they think that we have no idea that their coming" said Hunter

"Then lets get to the military base and help them out" said Cynder.

The dragons, Sparx and Hunter flew off to the human military base to tell the soldiers.

The general agreed to put his stealth teams in the trees all around the military base.

"Now all we have to do is wait till dawn" said Hunter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The army is being led by the a demon!" whispered the captain of stealth team 1

"Wait till they have completely passed you and then wait for my signal" said the general.

The snipers at the base and in the towers were taking out the soldiers on the sides.

They used silencer so the army wouldn't hear the men getting picked off 1 by 1.

"Ok charge! lets wipe them out!" screamed the general.

The stealth team told them that the demon was coming from the north.

"What they don't know is that we're watching them!" said the General.

"I have to go and fight that demon!" Spyro said as he ran out towards the group coming from the north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stealth team 1 captain was blasting down the men with his M4.

When the demon came up to him. He shot the demon till he ran out of ammo but the bullet didn't even weaken the demon!

"You fool you think those little gunz can hurt me?" asked the demon

The demon drew a sword that was glowing like a shadow.

The demon slashed at the stealth captain he blocked using his gun.

Then the demon kicked the gun out of his hands and brought the sword down on the captain he wasn't fast enough…

Spyro ran up to the demon and hit him with his horns, the demon was sent flying in to a tree.

Spyro saw the stealth captain on the ground with the big cut mark on his chest.

Blood had covered the stealth captain, he was dead.

"What's your name why are you doing this?" asked Spyro.

"My name is Tyrano and I guess you are the almighty Spyro the purple dragon?" said Tyrano

"Yeah that's me but why are you doing this?" asked Spyro.

"Can we get to the fighting?" asked Sparx

"Because you and the stupid useless humans are the only thing standing in the way of me" boomed Tyrano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder was fighting with the humans back at the military base they had wiped out nearly all of them but the last couple retreated in to the marshes.

"Let's go find Spyro" Cynder said.

Cynder the General and a dozen stealth soldiers ran to the north passage where Spyro was.

When they arrived they saw Spyro against the tree with cut wounds all over his body.

Cynder ran out and fired half a dozen fire balls at Tyrano each one hit him and he looked exhausted and injured.

"You haven't won yet I'll be back with an army bigger than you could ever imagine!" boomed Tyrano as he ran out in to the marshes.

**Well that was fun to write! Like it?**

**Please R&R…**


	3. Ruenite

**The Fantasy War- Chapter 3- Reunite**

**Here it is the 3****rd**** chapter where we find out about the new hero!**

**Hope you love it! Not much action but lots of thrills…**

A medium sized dragon (a little bigger than Spyro) was flying at the speed of light.

He left a line of light behind him as he flew towards where the dragon temple was located.

He was near the temple now, 'It should be over this mountain' he thought.

He flew over the mountain and he gasped as he noticed that it was all in ruins.

"What happened here?" He said to himself.

He didn't bother to stop, so he kept going.

'He should be around this area' the dragon thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral of the 4 guardians had just ended. It was held out in a valley near the city.

Spyro was fighting back tears; the guardians taught him everything he knew at the moment.

Hunter and heaps of other friends of Spyro was there, paying their respects

"What's that?" asked Hunter as a light stream came into view.

All the people stared in amazement, the stream of light was heading their way.

Most of the people went and hid behind a tree in fear.

The beam of light hit the ground and made an explosion that rattled the ground around Spyro, Cynder and Hunter.

Hunter already had an arrow nocked to the string of his longbow.

Spyro and Cynder were in a defensive position, ready to fight whatever the thing was.

The smoke faded away to reveal a dragon with white/yellow scales and light blue wings.

"Ahh my head" said the dragon as he shaked his head.

"Tell us why you are here?" ordered Spyro.

"My name is Kino and I'm looking for the little purple dragon by the name of Spyro" said Kino.

"That'll be me" said Spyro as he walked out to look Kino in the face.

"Ok why did you come all the way here?" asked Spyro as he started to examine the dragon.

"Don't be alarmed but I believe you're my brother Spyro…" Kino said in a rather calm voice.

Spyro frowned and said "What! How? … It can't be!"

"But you look nothing like Spyro at all…" Cynder burst out.

"I reckon he's saying this to get famous and have all the glory… sorry mate that's my job" Sparx said.

"Look into my eyes Spyro… Can't you remember? Asked Kino.

Spyro started to remember about a friend no more than a friend… a brother!

"You loved light but hated darkness didn't you?" asked Spyro.

"Yeh that was true I loved the light but whenever it got dark I freaked out" said Kino as he burst out in to laughter.

"No wait I'm remembering more" said Spyro.

They are coming… Gaul… this was him who tore us apart…

We were split up, I looked for you for days but then I couldn't go on

"And that's when I got these useful light moves!" Kino said proudly.

"C'mon brother lets go have a feast that we have been reunited!" Spyro said as he his brother, Cynder and the others went off back to Spyro's apartment.

"I'll fly normal with you guys" said Kino as they laughed together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark lands… home of evil…

Up in the big discussion room all the evil warriors, sorcerers and the war generals were discussing the assault to take out the military base…

"Tyrano you can't lead and army in war!" screamed Gaul the huge war general.

"I would have had them but somehow they knew we were coming, and were ready for us" confessed Tyrano.

"Useless scum" Gaul said.

Tyrano jumped onto the table, pulled out his enchanted long sword and brought it down onto Gaul's own battleaxe.

Gaul and Tyrano were slashing at each other but Gaul which was much bigger than Tyrano was having the better outcome, he had already slashed Tyrano across the arm making Tyrano bleed.

A sorcerer by the name of Ripto walked into the room and sent a shadow stun attack at the two warriors fighting… they fell on their back and couldn't move they were paralysed.

"Haha you fools why are you fighting each other when there is a much bigger threat…Spyro the purple dragon!" said Ripto.

Everyone in the room stared at Ripto.

He was the lord of the dark lands he has been for 3 years now since Ripto conquered it.

"Let's all go! They can't take us down if we have war generals, sorcerers and warriors" Ripto chuckled as all the dark council raised their swords, staffs and battleaxes.

A big smile spread across Ripto's face as they all left the council room to get ready for the travel to what they call victory over the humans and more importantly Spyro!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been 5 days since Kino got reunited with his brother Spyro.

In that time they managed to build a wall around the city (with the humans help)

They knew that the army of darkness was on their doorstep.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" asked Spyro.

"Yeh why not anyway why would I go split up with my bro again, and I wanna kick some bad guy but!" said Kino as he kicked the air pretending that he was fighting.

The brothers walked up to the wall surrounding the city there were snipers on the towers and they were all pointing their guns on a small red figure that Kino could barely see.

"Kino sir do you know what that thing is out there?" asked one of the sniper soldiers.

"Don't shoot! Hold fire I know this guy" shouted Kino as he jumped in the air and used his light flash power that can make him travel the speed of light. Less than a second later Kino was on the ground next to the red figure.

"Krimson! What happened to you? Asked Kino.

Krimson coughed then managed to get out "Their at least 1 day away prepare"

"Let's get you cleaned up" said Kino.

"Thank you friend" said the red fox.

Caz flew Krimson back to the base so they could get Krimson to tell them everything he knew…

'Krimson will give us a good idea about the enemy's numbers and weaknesses' Kino thought.

**Well thanks T-M-H-B-77 for the name I couldn't think of a name I was going to have it as Caz but Kino's a lot better…**

**Krimson's gonna be a big help to them… did you like it please R&R **

**(Sorry guys you can email your O.C to me and it can be in my next story because it's kinda hard to control a lot of characters at once).**


	4. Light Vs Dark

**The Fantasy War-Chapter 4-Light vs Dark**

**This chapter will show you how strong Nero is. **

**Hope you love chap 4 coming kinda near to the end of story…**

**Just gotta tell ya that my next story will be a metroid story…**

Kino walked into the room where Krimson was resting. Krimson lost in thought, turned his head as Kino tapped him on the shoulder.

"I guess you want to know why I went to the dark lands huh?" asked Krimson.

"Yeah, why did ya do it?" asked Kino.

"I thought maybe I could get a glimpse of their plan" confessed Krimson.

"And did you? Asked Kino.

"Yes amazingly I did!" Krimson said with a smile on his face.

"Great! This will give us a great advantage against the enemy" Kino said.

"They plan to keep you busy at the wall, then secretly and very quietly they are going to send 1000 men from the sewers and get us why we are at the wall!" explained Krimson.

"Then I guess we'll have to meet them down in the sewers" said Kino.

Spyro walked into the room to see Kino and Krimson.

"What's happening guys?" asked Spyro.

Nero told Spyro the story about how Ripto is going to send 1000 men through the sewers and the rest will be upfront near the wall.

"Well we'll be ready for em once again" Spyro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see em!" shouted one of the snipers.

"Then lets get down in the sewers" said Kino.

Kino, Spyro, Krimson and a Squat team of 50 well armed soldiers went down in to the sewers to hide ready to flank the enemy once they get near to the surface of the city.

Meanwhile… the snipers were taking shots at the font row of soldiers; they only took out a couple when the front rows of soldiers pull out bullet resistant shields.

"They know how to block our fire! Dammit!" shouted General Halsey.

"We're doomed!" screamed one of the soldiers.

"Stay calm soldier" General Halsey said with a worried look on his face.

'We need a miracle to save ourselves' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kino, Spyro and Krimson flew down the sewers wondering where they were.

When they heard the voice of Tyrano.

"We're nearly there!" Tyrano hissed.

The dragons and Krimson quickly hid in a little drain.

Spyro watched as he saw the feet of Tyrano.

"I smell something" Tyrano hissed.

Spyro and Kino stayed as still as they possibly could.

Tyrano moved over so he was about 1 metre away from Kino.

Kino stayed still and made not a sound.

"Must be the bad smell down here" Tyrano said as he signalled his men to move on.

They waited till Tyrano was far ahead till they got out from the little drain and followed on behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men were 1km away, still holding their shields so the snipers were useless.

General Halsey was watching the army move towards the city.

"We really are doomed" General Halsey whispered to himself.

"What's that!?" screamed one of the snipers.

Admiral Halsey looked over to where the army was marching towards the city.  
He thought he was seeing things when he saw flames over near the army.

"You won't believe this sir, there's a black dragon out there" said one of the sniper soldiers.

"Well I can see that soldier" said the general.

"Should I shoot?" asked the soldier.

"Think about it soldier… the dragon is attacking them not us so what do you think?" asked General Halsey.

The sniper soldier just watched as the small black dragon owned heaps of the enemy soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kino, Spyro and Krimson found heaps of their squat team dead.

"There are still heaps of dead enemy soldiers" said Krimson.

"Let's hurry and catch up to them before they get to the surface" said Kino.

"Kino can you go ahead and try to hold them up till we catch up?" asked Krimson.

Kino didn't bother to answer he just lit up and sped at the speed of light to catch up to the enemy.

1.28 seconds later…

Kino slammed Tyrano sending him flying in to the gate of a drain. Tyrano growled in pain as he got up and signalled to his men to attack.

The men jumped at Kino but Kino whacked them with his horns sending them flying in to Tyrano.

Tyrano threw them off like they were feather.

"Fool you've made the worst choice messing with me" boomed Tyrano.

Tyrano pulled out his enchanted long sword and ran at Kino.

Kino sent a light beam at Tyrano, but missed.

Tyrano slashed at Kino making an enormous cut in Kino's side.

He screamed in pain.

Spyro and Krimson ran around the corner to see Kino holding his side and Tyrano had his sword above his head, about to slash his head off.

Spyro acted quickly sending 3 fire balls at Tyrano each one hitting him.

Krimson jumped on to one of the medium soldier and ripped his face off, blood trickling from the face.

Tyrano ordered his men to attack as he slipped off to the ladder leading to the surface of the city.

Krimson ripped the soldiers apart using his extremely sharp teeth while Spyro slash at them with his tail and flamed all the soldiers that came near.

Kino tried to forget about the wound on his side as he used his light beam on the soldiers killing them as soon as it touched them.

"Let's go stop Tyrano" Spyro said as he ran towards the ladder that leaded to the surface of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ripto and his men had swarmed the wall killing all in their way.

As for the mysterious black dragon that was flanking them before.

He had retreated back to the human lines.

Ripto had cast 'Shadow stun' on the black fire dragon and moved up to stand over him

"I'm going to enjoy this Ash!" boomed Ripto.

A beam of ice hit Ripto freezing him.

"Nooooooo!" Ripto screamed but was cut off.

"Not this time Ripto!" boomed a mysterious voice…

**Like it? please R&R**

**By the way for all my chapters I don't own Spyro…**

**I wish I did…**

**(Just telling you next chapter is the last)… **


	5. Great Losses

**The fantasy war-Chapter 5-The end of Darkness**

**I was a bit lazy with this chapter… didn't get heaps of sleep.**

**However my next story… It'll probably not be a Spyro one þ**

**But hey… anywayz thanks guard of twilight & T-M-H-B-77 you're the biggest reviewers!**

The white/blue dragon walked up to Ash and put his hand out to help him up.

"Y-you saved my life" Ash mumbled.

"Anytime" said the mysterious ice dragon.

Enemy soldiers were still swarming the wall killing all in their way.

Spyro, Kino and Krimson climbed up the ladder, Krimson saw the 2 dragons up on the wall slashing, freezing and burning the enemy soldiers.

Cynder was already on the wall slashing the men sending them flying over the side of the wall.

Krimson jumped on to a soldier that was slashing at Spyro and scratched his face until it was bleeding everywhere, the soldier lay still.

Spyro was flaming soldiers; they ran off trying to get the flame off them. But they burned to death.

Ripto still frozen, cried when he saw Ash come up and flame the ice.

Ripto fell to his knees and begged for mercy. But Ash had none he picked up one of the M4's and shot 2 dozens of bullets in to Ripto he cried in pain and fell in a gory heap. Blood was now trickling out of Ripto's wounds. Ripto was dead.

Kino shot light beams up on the wall wiping out the remainder of the soldiers.

The rest retreated.

"Let them go" Krimson shouted.

"Why?" asked Kino.

"Because Nero has an idea" replied Krimson.

"So that's your name Nero" said Spyro

"Yeah… I saw this plot to wipe out the humans and the dragons I didn't like it so I came here to help you guys" said Nero.

"That reminds me where's Hunter?" asked Spyro.

"He had some business to do back in the dragon realms" Cynder replied.

"Well if you didn't come I wouldn't be ere now" Ash said to Nero as he started to dance.

"What are you doing Ash?" asked Nero.

"We've won, now we can celebrate!" said Ash.

"If we let them get back to the dark lands they'll just build up another army and send it ere to assault us again" Cynder told Ash as he stopped dancing.

"We must act quickly! All surviving soldiers have to come with us, it's about time we light up this world" Nero said with a smile on his face.

"I'll find all survivors and tell them to suit up and get ready to move out by dawn" Kino said as he flew off at the speed of light towards a bunch of injured soldiers.

"It's over they're retreating, But… we must follow them and let light shine upon their land" Kino told the bunch of soldiers.

They nodded in agreement as they ran to the wall to find ammunition.

Nero looked out in to the sunset.

Cynder walked up to him and put her arm around him.

"It's gonna be alright" Cynder whispered.

"It's just… It's hot ere, I'm used to extremely cold temperatures" Nero said.

Cynder looked at Nero and noticed that he was sweating.

Cynder tummy rumbled as she signalled for him to follow.

Cynder flew down off the wall with Nero right behind her.

"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Cynder.

"Sounds good" Nero said

"Look out!" asked Cynder.

"Whoa" Nero replied?

"Tyrano is alive!" Cynder screamed as Tyrano slashed at Nero cutting him on the back.

Nero spun around and Slashed Tyrano with his icicle shaped tail sending him flying in to the wall.

Sparx saw them fighting and flew off to get Spyro and the others.

Meanwhile Tyrano was getting snapped…

Tyrano slashed at Cynder with his enchanted long sword slashing her on thew side. The cut drew deep in to her flesh. Nero ran up and hit Tyrano with his horns only making a graze and a cut on Tyrano.

Tyrano swung his arm around hitting Nero sending him flying in to the side of a building.

Tyrano raised his sword and was bringing it down on to Cynder.

Nero still knocked out by the impact just lay in the corner helpless.

A bright light stream flew and got in between the sword and Cynder.

"Noooo!" Spyro's voice could be heard.

Kino fell on the ground with an extremely deep wound in his left side.

Nero got up now and charged at Tyrano. Nero hit him sending him flying in to a little wooden hut.

It collapsed in the impact of Tyrano.

Spyro ran over and flamed Tyrano to make sure he was dead.

Nero flew over to the wrecked hut and looked down at Tyrano.

Tyrano's eyes had rolled back in to his head.

"Kino!" Shouted Nero as he flew down to see Cynder hugging him.

"Kino why did you do it?" asked Nero.

"Cynder's more important than me … we need her" he managed to get out.

Spyro ran over to see his one and only brother that he only recently found out.

"Goodbye brother" Kino coughed.

Then he died.

Spyro was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Spyro" said Cynder as she started to cry.

Krimson and Nero were the only ones not crying.

"Well we have to expect some losses to win against darkness" Krimson mumbled as he walked off.

'That was one great loss… Dammit' Nero thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They were useless!" said a huge black dragoness.

"The dragons united together to defeat us" said a small minion…

"We need a defence to save us" said the minion.

"And where do you suppose I'll get that from?" asked the huge black dragon as she shooed them off.

'I must do the unthinkable' the mysterious black dragon thought.

"I must resurrect the great lord Theradox" she said to herself.

"And I must get rid of my sister… her foolishness has controlled her in to joining Nero and the gang!" screamed the dragoness.

"Nero… this is all his fault... he will pay with his life! Screamed the dragoness.

**Did ya like it?**

**If you didn't I can understand. I would've done a better job if I wasn't interrupted by homework… Might be a couple of days till next chapter…**

**P.S: Sorry guys I need more reviews…**

**P.SS: Nero is my main O.C now YAY!**


	6. Love is in the Air

**The Fantasy War-Chapter 6-Love is in the Air**

**Sorry I took my time in updating but I've been very busy…**

**Thanks guard of twilight for putting me in your story! It's awesome…**

**On with the story… (This story is getting a bit romantic)**

It was a beautiful Friday morning and Nero had just woken up to see Sparx in his face.

Spyro was trying to forget about his brother's death.

The funeral had brought back all the memories.

"Spyro was right you really are annoying" Nero said as he stretched.

"Hey! Who you calling annoying?" asked Sparx.

"A little yellow bee, that's who I'm calling annoying" Nero replied.

"Oh you've don't it this time" Sparx said as he flew towards Nero.

Sparx slapped Nero in the face but Nero hit Sparx with his icicle shaped tail sending him flying in to a wall. Sparx stuck to the wall like glue.

Spyro walked in to the room to se Sparx squished against the wall. Nero was on his back laughing.

"Nero there's someone here to see you, Sparx you alright?" Spyro said.

"Oh… I'm alright nothing glue can't fix" Sparx replied.

"Who? Where?" asked Nero.

Spyro signalled for Nero to follow. Nero followed Spyro to the meeting chamber.

They walked in and to his amazement he saw Snowy his best friend from childhood.

He ran over and hugged her.

"Snowy I don't believe it's actually you" Nero said.

"Nero you've changed so much" Snowy replied, tears in her eyes.

"I should've never have left you, I'm sorry" Nero confessed.

"You had to for you're training" Snowy replied.

They examined each other for a moment…

Snowy was an ice dragon as well. She had white scales with light pink wings and horns.

Nero had the biggest crush on Snowy back at combat school. He wanted to tell her how he felt…

Nero lay in bed thinking on how embarrassed he would be if he were rejected by Snowy.

He made the decision to tell her how he felt in the morning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero awoke to the nudge of Snowy she was sitting down next to his bed patiently.

Snowy's beautiful crystal eyes shone like a diamond. Nero reckoned they were hot!

"Sorry to wake you up but there's something I have to tell you" Snowy said.

"I gotta tell you something too" Nero replied.

"Do you want me to go first or do you want to go first?" asked Snowy.

Nero blushed and said "I'll go first if you don't mind".

"Ok I'm listening" Snowy said.

"All the time we have spent together lately… I-I love you Snowy" Nero said his cheeks going even more red.

Snowy had a startled look on her face. 'That doesn't look good' Nero thought.

"N-Nero… I love you to" Snowy said as she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Nero was surprised but extremely happy.

"Let's go tell everyone the great news" Snowy said as she kissed him again.

Nero and Snowy headed towards the door.

On their way out they ran in to Sparx.

"Have you met?" asked Nero.

"Nup I don't see bees that often" Snowy replied.

"Sparx this is Snowy she's my new girlfriend" Nero said as he put an arm around her.

"Hi Snowy what you up to tonight? Cause I thought-" he was cut off by Nero.

"Hey she's taken!" Nero snapped.

"Sorry Sparx bees aren't my taste" Snowy said.

Snowy and Nero walked out to Spyro and Cynder.

They could hear Sparx voice "I'm not a bee"

They laughed together then flew up to the balcony where Spyro and Cynder were making out.

"I think we're not the only ones that have gotten together" Nero said smiling.

"Oh hi guys what's happening?" asked Spyro.

"Are you guys going out?" asked Snowy.

"Yeah Spyro just proposed to me then" Cynder said blushing.

"Same ere I admitted my feelings to Snowy" Nero said.

"Love is in the air" Snowy said laughing, Nero joined her.

"Hey where's Krimson and the surviving men?" asked Nero.

"Oh they are going to get reinforcements to help out when we raid the dark lands" Spyro replied.

"He said he'll be about 2 weeks so that gives us time to go on some dates?" Cynder said.

"Great! See ya later me and Snowy are going to hangout or something" Nero said.

"Byeee!" Snowy said as she flew off with Nero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krimson loved the helicopters!

He stuck his head out the window of the helicopter and the rushing air sent the fur on his face flying backwards.

"Krimson make sure you don't fall out" said the pilot.

"They say cats always land on their feet… I'm in the cat family, do you think it would work for me?" asked Krimson.

"I think it would be a good idea not to try it" the pilot said as he started to laugh.

Krimson looked at the pilot and asked "So how many soldiers are we getting?" .

"As much as we can" replied the pilot.

"Good" Krimson mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snowy and Nero sat on a green grassy hill just outside the city.

They started in to the sunset together.

"Snowy you're so beautiful" Nero said.

"You're so strong" Snowy replied.

"Cynder nearly died because of me, I don't think that's strong" Nero said.

"Cynder told me the story… it wasn't your fault that she nearly died" Snowy replied.

"Kino was one brave dragon" Nero said.

"Risking you life for another is a big deal" Snowy said.

"I would risk my life for you" Nero said as he stared in to her crystal eyes.

"You're so nice" Snowy said as her lips met his.

'My wish has come true' Nero thought.

"I love you Snowy" Nero said.

"I love you more" Snowy replied.

It was getting dark so Nero and Snowy walked back to the city.

On the way they saw Ash he was walking back to the city as well.

"Where were you?" asked Nero.

"Oh I've been training for the last couple of days" Ash said with tired voice.

"Awesome learn any new moves?" asked Snowy.

"Yeah I've gotten a lot stronger, and I've heard you two are going out, woohoo!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah we're always together now it's so awesome!" Snowy said.

"She's so cute" Nero whispered to Ash.

"Ok better get back to the temple before the wolfs eat us" Ash said.

"Lets go" Snowy said.

The three dragons ran back to the temple, there was still a lot more adventures for them to go on.

**WOW I never knew romance stories were so fun!**

**Nero and Snowy… what a lovely couple…**

**I got the name Snowy from an idea T-M-H-B-77 gave me… thanks mate!**

**Please tell me in the review if it was a good first romance story… thanks!**


	7. Ash's Darker Side

**The Fantasy War-Chapter 7-Ash's Darker Side**

**In this chapter we'll find out how the evil dragon (Cynder's sis)**

**Controls dragons with her mind…**

**Snowy and Nero are a cute couple don't ya think?**

**Oh I always forget about this disclaimer thingy… I don't own Spyro or all the other character's the only ones I own is Snowy and Nero, Ash belongs to Mad guns, Krimson is owned by NaziFox kill communistSheep 12…**

No… Aahhhh…

Ash awoke from a nightmare that had been haunting him for the past week.

He dared not go back to sleep, the nightmare would come back to haunt him…

"What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"These nightmares, I can't get them outta my head" Ash said.

"Can you tell me what they're about?" asked Spyro.

"It's hard to explain" Ash replied.

There was a 30 second silence between the two dragons…

"They're of murder, Betrayal…" confessed Ash.

"Try your hardest to control it" Spyro said.

"I can't Spyro I can't!" cried Ash.

Nero and Snowy walked into the room to see Spyro and Ash.

"What's up?" asked Nero.

"Ash has been having nightmares, but not ordinary ones, ones of murder, betrayal…" Spyro explained.

"Oh poor Ash" Snowy said.

Just at that moment Ash's scales turned black, his wings and horns had changed to red.

Ash sent a couple of fire balls at Nero and Snowy. Nero tackled Snowy out of the way of the fireballs so she wouldn't be hit.

"Ash! What was that for?" asked Snowy.

"He is being controlled by someone" Nero told her.

Ash sent fireballs flying at Snowy but there were heaps of em and a couple hit her.

She screamed in pain as she collapsed on the floor.

"Ash! You've done it this time" Nero screamed as he sent an ice beam at Ash freezing him. Ash instantly broke out of the ice and charged at Nero. Spyro ran up and barged Ash into the wall, but Ash got up and sent fireballs at Spyro each one hit him one by one.

"Snowy are you alright?" asked Nero.

She just groaned in reply. She was alive that was the main thing, but Ash sent fire balls at them Nero took them so they wouldn't get Snowy again. He fell to the ground next to Snowy.

Ash flew out through the tunnel towards the door. On the way he saw Sparx and flamed Sparx.

"AHHHHHH hot hot!" Sparx screamed as he flew around trying to put the flames out.

Ash flew at the door smashing through it.

Nero was the first to rise. He ran over and kneeled next to Snowy.

"I'm alright, just a bit burnt" Snowy managed to get out.

"Still I'm furious at Ash, what does he think he's doing?" asked Nero.

"Didn't you say he was being controlled or something?" asked Snowy.

"That's a possibility" replied Nero as he lifted Snowy to put on his back.

"Thank you Nero" Snowy whispered.

"Anything for you!" Nero replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyndu the dragoness sat in her chair looking into the vision pool.

"My plan is going good" she said to herself.

'But he should have killed them while he had the chance…' Cyndu thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nero had Snowy all cleaned up, she sat in the chair next to him resting.

Nero just stared at her thinking how beautiful she was and what he would do to Ash if he had killed her.

"She alright?" asked Spyro as he walked into the room.

"Yeah she'll be fully recovered by the morning" Nero replied.

Sparx flew into the room and said "Krimso is here with the troops".

"He's name is Krimson!" Spyro said as he walked out of the room with Sparx.

"I'll be a couple of minutes will you be alright?" asked Nero.

"Yeah you go welcome Krimson back" Snowy whispered.

"Ok stay here don't go anywhere you're not fully recovered yet" Nero said.

"Yes sir" Snowy replied with a smile on her face.

Nero walked out the room to catch up with Spyro and Sparx.

He flew up to the wall and saw 10 dozen helicopters landed out in the valley men were pouring out of the helicopters. He got over there and saw Spyro and Sparx on the way.

"You think it's enough?" asked Nero.

"Probably a bit too much" replied Spyro.

Krimson walked up to greet them.

"Hey whatcha been up to when I was gone?" asked Krimson.

"Well- Nero was cut off as he heard an explosion to the north.

"What the?" Krimson screamed as he jumped onto the top of the helicopter and was knocked off by a black and red dragon. Krimson hit the ground hard.

"That's Ash" said Spyro as he moved into an attack position.

But to Nero's surprise Ash Didn't stop he kept on going heading to the city.

"What's he up to?" asked Sparx.

They saw him heading back with a white figure in his arms.

"Nero! Help me" screamed Snow

"That's Snowy!" screamed Nero as he flew up to engage Ash.

Ash sent a dozen fireballs at Nero, Nero dodged them and smacked headfirst into Ash.

Nero rose to see dark flame in his face it burnt him, he screamed in pain.

Spyro ran in and rammed Ash sending him flying into a tree, he dropped Snowy but caught her just before she got to the ground. Nero was up again sending ice beams at Ash each one hit him but somehow he broke out of it.

Nero flew up and chased after Ash.

Ash stopped, looked around and flamed Nero with dark flames.

Nero fell to the ground. But Krimson jumped onto Ash's back biting him injecting his teeth into Ash's scales. Ash groaned and through Krimson into the helicopter smashing the front screen sending shards of glass raining onto Spyro and Sparx.

Ash flew away leaving them in the dust…

'I'm sorry Snowy I have failed… I have failed…" Nero cried.

**Mad guns has no problems about this he even told me himself that Ash had a darker side… Like it please don't go without reviewing! Thanks!**


	8. Twilight

**The Fantasy War-Chapter 8-Twilight**

**I'd like to thank guard of twilight for letting me use his character…**

**I dedicate this chapter to guard of twilight!**

**Well he is the guard of twilight… On with the chap…**

Nero was fighting back tears, Snowy could be possibly dead right now and he failed to save her.

"She might not be dead…" Spyro said trying to ease Nero's pain.

"We need someone that can turn him back to his normal self or something" Nero said.

"Oh I think I know someone that can help" Spyro said.

"Who?" asked Nero anxiously.

"Draco and Luna the twilight dragons!" Spyro hissed.

Nero had a shocked look on his face.

"You know them?" asked Nero.

"Yeah and when they get ere you can meet em, don't worry they're friendly" Spyro said.

"Oh that's good, it's just I've heard stories about them twilight dragons" Nero said.

"Believe me they won't hurt us they're on our side, they'll probably help Ash get back to his normal self" Spyro said as he signalled for him to follow.

"Where we going?" asked Nero.

"To send out a distress signal to all near by allies" Spyro said.

"Oh" Nero replied.

"Our only surviving ally is the twilight dragons and they are brutal fighters!" Spyro said.

"Well the only thing I wanna do right now is get Snowy back" Nero said as he crossed his arms.

The distress signal was sent, now all they had to do was wait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash flew to a cave on the Cliffside of the dark mountains.

"Ash why are you doing this?" asked Snowy.

There was no answer. Ash let her go and went to grab some rope.

She knew if she tried to escape it would mean certain death.

So she stayed where she did it the smart way and stayed with Ash.

"Let go of your dark side Ash, we all know you have a good side" whispered Snowy.

All she got in response was a punch in the face that knocked her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Nero were on the wall waiting…

Soldiers behind them getting organised, putting food into crates; weapons were being handed out to each soldier.

"Have you noticed when I failed to get Snowy back" Nero said.

"Yeah…" replied Spyro.

"Ash had a dark flame like all those evil dragons" Nero said.

"It's very powerful see what it did to you!" Spyro said as he looked at the burns on Nero's body.

"Oi what's that?" asked Nero.

"At last… they're here" Spyro said as he watched the two dragons zoom across the sky towards them.

A strong built dragon and a female dragon with crystals on their body landed on the wall.

"Welcome" Spyro greeted them as he bowed.

"Hey man!" Nero said.

"Hey bro! I don't believe I know you" Draco said.

"Oh my name is Nero, elite ice warrior of Aslka" Nero said.

"Wow, I've also heard that your girlfriend has gone missing, kidnapped?" asked Draco.

"Yeah our friend is being controlled by darkness and he attacked us and captured Snowy!" cried Nero.

"So when are we going to save her?" asked Draco.

"Now! If it's alright with you!" said Nero.

"Will we need to bring some soldiers?" asked Luna the female twilight dragon

Nero, Spyro, Krimson, Draco and Luna left the city to go look for Ash and Snowy.

"I hope she's alright" Nero muttered.

They flew around near the mountain of darkness, where all the dark creatures and lost souls live…

"Hey what's this?" asked Nero as he flew down to a little cave in the side of the mountain.

Nero flew down to see Snowy with bad beat marks in her face, she looked unconscious…

He ran over to her and slashed the rope that wrapped around her body.

"Snowy it's gonna be alright" muttered Nero.

A strong horn beat into his back as Ash appeared out of the shadows.

Nero slashed at Ash with his tail knocking Ash against the wall.

By this time Draco, Luna, Spyro with Krimson on his back had landed down near the cave entrance and saw Ash and Nero fighting.

Nero was knocked against the wall in a hard blow he couldn't match Ash's speed as Ash towered over him and flamed him with his shadow breath.

Nero groaned in pain. Krimson had sprinted over now, claws nicely sharpened. Jumped onto Ash's head and slashed at his face. This gave Nero time to get up and do a low blow with his tail against Ash's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Krimson had made Ash's face bleed, the slash marks were deep.

Draco ran up and shone a light against Ash.

Ash screamed as if he was in pain.

The others watched in amazement, except for Nero he had fully untied Snowy and had her on his back.

Ash was losing his dark colour in is scales and it started to turn back to his original colour.

Draco pulled the crystal away.

Ash stood there he looked like he was back to normal.

"What we doing ere?" asked Ash.

"Long story" Nero said.

"What happened to Snowy?" asked Ash.

"Oh she was beaten up and kidnapped we'll tell you the rest when we get home" Nero said as Snowy started to regain consciousness.

"What a girl basher I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson" Ash muttered.

"Snowy! You're awake" Nero said as he kissed her forehead.

"Nero is that you?" asked Snowy.

"Yeah it's me" Nero replied.

"You saved my life" Snowy muttered.

"You're my girlfriend and I made a promise to protect you but I didn't manage to save you from Ash when he captured you" Nero whispered.

"Hey you gotta tell me everything that's happened" Ash shouted.

"I will…" said Nero.

"Our job is done here we'll be off" Draco said.

"Do you really have to go why not stay and have a hot chocolate with us tonight?" asked Nero

"Oh I guess we can stay a little longer" Luna protested.

The dragon gang… and Krimson that rode with Spyro celebrated with the humans that night…

**Like it?**

**So Draco and Luna the twilight dragon are in it now…**

**Whoa this is gonna be good…**

**Next chapter is going to be non-stop action…**

**R&R if you got any friends that are on fanfiction please tell em about my story or something… If you couldn't be bothered that's ok… **


	9. Balrog

The Fantasy War-Chapter 9-Balrog 

**We finally find out what this thing Cyndu summons to wipe out the humans and the dragons… and Krimson.**

**On with the chap…**

Snowy had made a full recovery…

Krimson… tasted ice-cream for the first time…

"So do you like it?" asked Nero.

"Do I like it? I could live off this stuff!" Krimson said as he stuffed his mouth with caramel ice-cream.

"Now go easy Krims" Snowy giggled.

Spyro walked into the room with Sparx.

"Hey guys what you up to?" asked Spyro.

"Krimson loves his ice-cream" Ash said as he laughed.

"Any left?" asked Sparx.

"Doubt it Krimson probably ate it all" Nero said.

"But he just tasted the stuff" Sparx protested.

"He's in his room go see him if you want" Nero said.

Sparx didn't bother to answer but flew off to Krimson's room.

"So what has the scouts been worrying about?" asked Nero.

"They say that they've seen a giant devil looking fiery thing" Spyro said in a confused voice.

"What could it be Nero?" asked Snowy.

"Not sure but lets not wait to find out" Nero replied.

"Hey Spyro man where the twilights go?" asked Ash.

"They just left they have a lot to attend to" Spyro replied.

"Aw we could've used they're help" Snowy said.

"They said they'll come back if we're in trouble" Spyro said.

"And that's now" Nero said.

There was a long silence in the room, when Nero broke the silence.

"We'll go check this thing out at dawn" Nero said as he walked out of the room with Snowy.

Krimson walked into the room, ice-cream speared all over his face.

"What I miss?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's here' the black dragoness thought.

"Balrog the king of the fiery hell" boomed Cyndu.

"What do we do while we wait for Balrog to return?" asked Gaul.

Gaul had survived the war with the dragons and had barely escaped because of that light dragon Kino.

"Build a castle with big walls; if Balrog fails… which he won't, we need a defence oh and Gaul, send a squad of say 500 soldiers to back up Balrog"Cyndu ordered.

"As you wish" Gaul muttered as he slipped through the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first sign of light shone upon Nero's face…

'It's time to go' he thought.

"Who we waiting on?" asked Nero.

"Guess" replied Ash.

"Ummm… Krimson?" asked Nero.

"Correct" Ash replied.

Krimson ran up the slope and jumped on Spyro's back.

Spyro groaned…

"Sorry guys… I had to have breakfast" Krimson said.

"It's okay… you had ice-cream for breakfast didn't you?" asked Snowy.

"… Maybe…" replied Krimson.

"Ok we're off!" Nero shouted as he flew off the wall towards the dark mountains.

Snowy held Nero's hand as they flew close together.

Krimson brought his own supply of… guess what…

"You should try something else" Spyro muttered to Krimson.

"Like what?" asked Krimson.

"…Chocolate?" asked Spyro.

"Would it go good with ice-cream?" asked Krimson.

"Yeah that's called choc-chip ice-cream" Spyro replied.

"I'll give it a try when we get back" Krimson said.

'Why do we have an almost unlimited amount of ice-cream?' Spyro asked himself.

After flying around till the late evening they turned back.

"I'm so hungry, I ate my last 4litre for lunch" Krimson muttered.

They got back to the city to see the scouts on the wall with binoculars looking for any sign of movement.

Spyro landed and collapsed on the ground. Krimson ran off to find a tub of choc-chip flavoured ice-cream.

The earth shook around them and they saw the earth falling into the ground and a huge black/red giant demon with wings the size of sail of a boat.

It roared and they could smell fire.

Everyone gets ready to fight… even Krimson.

Darkness had shrouded the city.

The fire demon (Balrog) pulled out a whip and struck at the wall.

They dodged but got sent flying from the impact.

'We could use Kino in a situation like this' Nero thought.

Nero flew in a shot ice beam at Balrog, freezing his arm a little but he broke out of it and slashed at Nero merely missing.

Krimson had jumped on Spyro's back, holding a pack of explosives.

He planned to drop them on Balrog and he will blow up.

Spyro flew off above Balrog's head, but Balrog noticed them and shot fire up at them that hit Spyro, Krimson fell off Spyro's back and landed on Balrog's head.

Spyro had flew back to the city, he was injured and he couldn't help them till he felt better.

Nero continued to distract Balrog as Krimson placed explosives on both shoulders and on his head. Balrog shook his head to get Krimson off.

Krimson was sent flying and he thought he was going to die from the fall but Nero managed to catch him right before the ground.

Ash had flown away from Balrog as he saw the explosives.

The timer hit 0.

Balrog exploded…

He was shrouded in fire and smoke.

When it all disappeared they saw Balrog standing tall, didn't have a scratch on him…

"How did he survive that?" muttered Krimson.

The humans continued to fire on Balrog, doing nothing.

Balrog got annoyed of them and sent giant flames on them burning them to death.

Nero heard some screams and saw some of the humans fall from the sniper towers.

"Enemy soldiers are here as well!" screamed one of the surviving snipers.

"I'll take care of them, distract big guy while I take out soldiers" ordered Nero.

"I still got 2 atom bombs left, care if I come with ya?" asked Krimson.

Nero nodded and Krimson jumped on his back.

Nero flew over the soldiers the rangers firing arrows upon them.

Krimson set the bomb and dropped it in the middle of the raid group blasting a huge chunk.

Krimson continued with the other wiping out the next half.

About 50 survivors, Nero flew down and dropped Krimson off, while Nero froze heaps of them. Krimson ripped their faces off and blood stained the battle ground.

There was not 1 soldiers left standing alive.

"Now we gotta get rid of the big dude" Krimson muttered as he jumped on Nero's back and flew off.

Balrog had his whip out now, whipping the humans on the wall.

Ash had been hit by the whip and lay injured down in the middle of the battle field.

Balrog had to be stopped, but how?

**I just got this chapter up before I'm going to camp…**

**Be back on Wednesday… If I don't die for some reason.**

**Guard of twilight your O.C is gonna be back, don't worry… **


	10. Twilight vs Darkness

**The fantasy war-Chapter 10-Twilight vs Darkness**

**Yes! That's right Draco and Luna the twilight dragons are back!**

**Sorry guys but next chapter is probably going to be the end…**

**But I'm going to be stating a romance/humour which is going to have all O.C's in it!**

Balrog was having an outrage…

Nero still fought Balrog freezing his arms and head, Snowy .Cynder, Spyro and Krimson accompanied him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Spyro.

"…I don't know" replied Nero.

Balrog charged at the city wall smashing it sending human soldiers flying in all directions.

'He's unstoppable' Nero thought.

Draco and Luna flew over the trees towards Balrog. Two twilight blades appeared in Draco's hands. Luna had a twilight long sword in her hands.

"Draco?" muttered Nero.

Luna and Draco both flew next to each other and pointed their hands at Balrog.

Then they sent a stream of twilight energy at Balrog. Crystals grew on Balrog's side and smothered his whole body.

Balrog disappeared and Draco absorbed Balrog's energy.

Draco and Luna flew over to them.

The dragons had an amazed look on their face.

"Aww just when I was having fun" Nero joked.

"So that was a combined attack?" asked Nero.

"Yeah" muttered Luna in a weak voice.

"What are we gonna do about the city?" asked Ash.

"Rebuild it I guess" Nero muttered.

"Not when you're a twilight dragon" boomed Draco as he once again pointed his hand at the wall. Crystals grew on it, brick by brick.

"I wish I was a twilight dragon" muttered Krimson in amazement.

"You gotta become a dragon first" Spyro chuckled.

Krimson didn't answer but jumped on Spyro.

"Hey!" Spyro yelled.

Krimson was tickling Spyro to death.

"Guys we better get all surviving men and get ready to invade the dark lands" Nero shouted.

"Meet at the front gate at dawn" Ash added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Balrog's dead? But how, no this is impossible" Cyndu screamed.

"It was those annoying twilight dragons" Jazgul snarled.

"Then they will feel my wrath when they arrive…" hissed Cyndu.

Jazgul was like a dragon rider, except he rode a grygon which is a huge evil dragon.

"Should I attack or wait for them to come here?" hissed Jazgul.

Wait for them I want to rip this twilight dragon to pieces…" hissed Cyndu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dawn and everyone was at the front gate preparing to take off…

Krimson had a week's supply of ice-cream, and a lot of explosives.

Nero had freezer packs strapped to his sides.

Cynder was helping Spyro get all the luggage in the bag.

Snowy was making out with Nero.

And Ash had made a fire and was sitting in the centre of it.

"We going yet?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, ok let's go" Nero shouted.

They left off; the dragons were flying while the human soldiers drove tanks and jeeps with machine gun turrets on the back of em.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The orcs were on the darkened castle wall, their bows in their hand waiting for them to come.

Cyndu landed on the wall next to Jazgul.

"They'll be here in 2 day's" hissed Jazgul.

"Then let's get our new weaponry" Cyndu hissed back.

"What new weaponry?" asked Jazgul.

"The ones the humans use, what they call guns" Cyndu replied in a hissing voice.

Cyndu left to go get the crates full of snipers, RPG's, machine guns, pistols and even grenades and land mines.

"Suit yourselves up and lay the land mines a kilometre in front of the wall" Cyndu ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They camped at a small forest for the night.

Ash had made the fire, Nero had made up the tents, and Cynder and Snowy decorated the area.

"We're leaving at sunrise don't you think it's a bit dumb to decorate?" asked Ash.

"They can decorate if they want but they have to know that they have to clean it up" muttered Krimson as he got out his next tub of caramel ice-cream.

"Fine with us" they replied.

Snowy and Nero huddled up together and Nero put his wing around Snowy.

Krimson slept with his ice-cream not letting go of it.

Spyro slept next to Cynder and they huddled together to keep warm.

The twilight dragon's lay on a bed of Crystal.

Ash lay in the fire so he wouldn't get cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok guys get up time to go" Nero shouted.

Everyone was up and ready to go except for Krimson he was still asleep.

"I'll carry him" muttered Ash.

They left and travelled for another half a day when a huge mountain appeared over the horizon.

"That's the dark mountains" muttered Krimson who was now awake.

"The dark castle will be built onto the wall" Nero shouted.

One of the snipers went up to the hill and zoomed in on the mountain wall.

"There it is I see it" he muttered.

"Is there heaps of men on the border walls?" asked Nero.

"No there's none" he said in surprise.

"Ok move out" Snowy said.

They sent in the jeeps first, the others were right behind.

An explosion erupted and sent the jeep flying; the soldiers were sent flying as well they hit the ground hard.

"Get back to the ruined tower" Nero called.

Snipers were in the ruined tower and were constantly checking for any movement at the castle.

There was a gunshot that sounded like a sniper, and Nero saw soldiers hanging out the window of the ruined tower, blood smeared the white bricks of the tower.

'What? How do they have snipers?' thought Nero.

"Retreat back to the border line" Nero ordered and everyone obeyed and hid behind it.

"Ok guys I have bad news, they have snipers and probably much more weapons so look out" Nero called.

"How do we beat them then?" asked a soldier.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" muttered Nero.

"Where's the twilight dragons?" asked Ash.

The twilight dragons flew to the small perch in where the snipers were.

Draco and Luna pulled out they're twilight duel blades and sliced down the orc snipers… orcs?

"We have to tell the other's that we're fighting orcs" Luna said.

They flew off back to the border line where they will be safe… for now anyway.

**Next chapter is definitely going to be the last.**

**But don't worry because I'm thinking about that romance/humour story that can have your O.C's in it! Message me your O.C info… thanks…**


	11. The fighting starts

The fantasy war-Chapter 11-Darkness defeated

**The fantasy war-Chapter 11-Darkness defeated**

**Here's the final or 2****nd**** last chapter for the fantasy war…**

**But don't worry; this was my first fic so it's probably going to be my worst when I write more stories. Thanks to Mad guns, Guard of twilight and Nazifox (I like calling him that) for being my support.**

**And thanks to everyone that is reviewing!**

Nero hid behind the border with his men.

Draco and Luna flew down holding an orc.

"What's orcs doing here?" asked Nero.

"Don't know but they were up at that perch, more snipers will be there soon" Luna replied.

"Where is everyone in the city?" asked Snowy.

"Don't know but we better go find out" Draco said as he gestured for him to follow.

Draco, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Nero and Snowy flew in and landed on the wall of the dark castle.

"I have a bad feeling about this" whispered Snowy.

The sound of gunfire echoed over the grassy plain.

An enormous black dragoness flew over the mountain, and flew down and blew fire upon the soldiers.

"The war has started…" mumbled Spyro.

The soldiers acted on their instincts and fired upon the huge dragoness.

The bullets didn't seem to penetrate it's scales.

"Use heavy weaponry!" screamed the general.

Soldiers began to unload crated full of rocket launchers.

Each and every soldier grabbed one and fired missiles upon the dragoness.

They seemed to be working, weakening her.

When the men ran out of rockets, they ran back to reload at the ammunition vehicle.

Meanwhile… the dragons found a small entrance to a cave.

"Let's see where this leads to" Cynder said as she squeezed through first.

When they were all in, they walked around some bends and came to a big arena type place. Orcs were grabbing weapons and were running into a portal.

"Wow we really need those reinforcements the general called for" Spyro muttered silently.

"He called for reinforcements?" asked Nero.

"Yep and I think we're gonna need em" Draco cut in.

"I guess we have to crash they're party" Ash said as he ran out from the hiding place and flamed a bunch of orcs.

The others sighed and followed.

Nero froze them while Ash was having a lot of fun knocking them through crates. The twilight dragons flamed them, crystals formed in the flame for extra damage. Spyro did air karate and barged them into walls.

All the orcs were eliminated, the portal that the orcs came through closed.

"What's happening now?" asked Ash.

"I guess we should go down this way" Nero muttered as he walked down the narrow stairway.

They came to a big hangar bay; strange looking tanks and helicopters lay on one side of the huge hangar bay and on the other, orcs were armed and getting suited up.

"What are they planning to do?" asked Ash.

"Looks like they're going to attack us head on" Spyro replied.

"We should warn the general before we make our next move" Nero said as he turned on his communication device.

"What is it Nero?" asked the general.

"We have come to a hangar bay, they're planning to face us head on" replied Nero.

"Ok we're going to be ready" the general said.

"Have you got land mines laid right near the border?" asked Nero.

"Yep and we've got snipers surrounding the fortress"

"Brace your selves; I'm guessing that there is about two thousand or more orcs down there now, and more to come" Nero muttered in a worried voice.

"We'll get em sir" the general said in an uncertain voice.

"I hope your right" Nero muttered as he turned his communication device off.

"Can we go down there and snap em all?" asked Ash.

"…Ash… somehow I think we can't take down a couple of thousand of well armed, well trained orcs" Luna muttered.

Do ya think we should get out there and make some traps before they attack?" asked Spyro.

"Good idea" everyone said at the same time.

"I have to hear what they are saying" Nero muttered.

"But that would be to risky" Draco said.

"True, true, who's good at sneaking and spying?" asked Nero.

Everyone turned their head to look at Ash.

"What the apple pie looked yummy… and I guess it was pretty skilful to get it without you guys knowing" Ash muttered.

Everyone just kept their eyes on him.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Ash said as he walked off and blended into the shadows.

'He better not get caught' thought Nero.

Meanwhile…

"Sarge? The flank team is in the sewers and is waiting for our signal" said a heavily built orc soldier.

'Flank team?' thought Ash.

"Good, don't fail me" the enormous buff orc snarled.

The orc ran off, his rifle gripped in his hands.

'I better get back to the others' thought Ash as he stayed blended into the shadows and left to go tell the others.

Back up where the others are…

Spyro and the other grew tired of standing so they lay on the ground.

Spyro started to think about Cynder when Ash came out from the shadows and said "Rrraaa".

Spyro jumped out of his skin and saw that it was only Ash.

Ash was on his back almost crying with laughter.

The others looked up to see Ash was back and had played a trick on Spyro.

Ash got up only to be tackled by Spyro.

When Spyro got up he said "Wow you got me good"

"I know" Ash said as he chuckled a bit.

"So what have you acknowledged?" asked Draco.

"Well first of all, the got a flank team that is going under out army and is going to surround us" Ash said quickly.

"Uh ok…" Luna muttered.

"I'm contacting the army" Nero said as he sat in the corner and talked to the general.

The large doors of the huge hangar bay opened and tanks drove out while orcs loaded onto the helicopters.

"It's started" Draco muttered.

The general smiled to see the mines laid near the pot hole leading to where the flank team waited for the signal to come up.

"It's started sir, they approach us as we speak" a sniper said over his communication device.

"Let them come!" the general shouted.

**Ok I thought this was going to be the last chapter… but I was wrong, I should finish this story next chapter…**

**It took me awhile to get back on track with this story because I had writers block. Anyway like it? Review!**


	12. Truth or Justice?

The fantasy war - Chapter 12 - Truth or justice

**The fantasy war - Chapter 12 - Truth or justice?**

**Last chapter! When this is finished Love hurts is going to be updated a lot faster…**

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviews this story!**

Gunfire rang out over the hillside. Soldiers fell all around the general.

He jumped on to the side of one of the enemy tanks.

He pulled a detonator from his belt and attached it to a fuel tank.

The general leaped off the tank just as it exploded.

An orc ran up from behind and stabbed a heavy Saxe knife into his back.

He groaned in pain, pulled the blade out of his back and spun around and saw the orc was running away.

The general took a second to aim and threw the Saxe knife and it struck its target in the head.

The orc fell to the ground, its dark blood staining the terrain around it.

The huge dragoness by the name of Cyndu flew over a hill clutching one of the armies tank.

She flew at the general and dropped the tank on a gun turret that was blasting orcs apart.

Cyndu flew up and grabbed The general in her claws she flew up high in the sky just above the height of the mountains.

"Guess what? Your about to witness what it's like to go for a sky dive" Cyndu hissed with a laugh.

The dragons ran out side to see Krimson had made it to the stronghold.

"Hey guys" Krimson said as he ripped an orcs face off.

Ash shivered at the sight of the insides of the orcs head.

"Hey we're going to he- Spyro was cut off by Draco "Whoa! Look" Draco said as he pointed to the sky.

"What is that thing?" asked Luna.

"Don't know but we better go find out" Ash said.

"If we defeat this dragoness it could lead to our victory" Nero muttered.

"Then let's go kill this dragoness and get back to our normal lives" Ash muttered.

"What she just drop?" asked Spyro.

"Oh no, looks like that's the general!" Nero said as the body hit the ground.

"Well he's dead" Krimson said as he bowed his head.

"He was a good mate, but we better forget about it and get back to our battle with that annoying dragoness" Spyro said.

The dragoness had spotted them now and flew down and cast a portal that sucked all them up.

They all appeared in an arena with fire torched around the sides.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now" Ash muttered.

Cyndu appeared out of nowhere and whipped her tail around to make a whirlwind that made everyone slide backwards.

"Let me introduce myself, my names Cyndu and Cynder my long lost sis join me so we can rule this realm together" Cyndu hissed.

"Make me you fat piece of soot" Cynder shouted.

"Oh, I will" Cyndu said as she shot flame at her. Cynder hid behind one of the giant mirrors that scattered the battle arena.

The dark flame attack rebounded and hit Cyndu in the face making her sneeze.

"Not bad sis" Cyndu hissed as she shot a huge fire wave at her making her jump but it hit her in the leg making her scream.

"This is where it ends" Cyndu screamed as she raised her claws to slash Cynder.

An ice beam froze Cyndu's arm so she couldn't move it.

"Arrrgggh you annoying ice dragons!" Cyndu screamed.

"He's got a name, its Nero guardian of ice" Snowy said as she walked through a portal.

"Snowy, I'm so glad to see you" Nero said as he hugged her.

"To bad she has to die!" Cyndu screamed as she slashed at her she dodged and froze her left leg to the ground.

"Good Snowy, hey guys distract Cyndu while me and Snowy freeze her legs to the ground, I've got an idea" Nero said through his communication device without letting Cyndu hear.

They did that and when she was frozen solid to the ground Nero made his announcement.

"Everyone see those crystals around the arena? Each one is an element shot it or something and it will glow, if I'm right all of them will combine and wipe away Cyndu" Nero shouted.

When everyone shot their own element crystal all that was left was the crystal of light and darkness.

"I can take the darkness one, I know I'm half darkness but your lucky I'm not evil" Ash muttered as he flew up and did a dark flame on it and it glowed.

"Light?" asked Draco.

A light appeared through a crack in the cave roof.

And all the surrounding rocks cracked and a hole appeared in the roof.

And their stood Kino the light dragon that was a great friend in the pass that died to save Cynder.

"Kino is that you?" asked Nero.

"The one and only" Kino said with a smile.

The crystal of light glowed and all the elements combined together and made a huge glow in the middle where Cyndu was.

All the heard was a scream and Cyndu vanished.

The dragons and Krimson went out side to see dead men and orcs scattered across the grassy plain.

Human soldiers walked across the hill and waved to them.

Nero and the others waved back.

The dark mountains had light shining over them.

Light had been restored to the dark places of evil.

The dragons and foxes lived happily with the humans for the rest of their time in this realm… Oh and Krimson got reunited with his ice-cream and they spent a lot of time together well not really because the ice-cream would already be eaten, anyway **The End!**

**Make sure you review and tell me if it was a good ending…**

**Thanks to Co. Author: Mad guns22 and to all my friends guard of twilight, Nafkcos 10 plus 2, Mad guns22 again and it'll take up another page if I keep on going ok it's over… look out for my next story… **


End file.
